World so Cold
by lily-wednesday
Summary: i hope you like please dont hurt me im already hurt enough


World So Cold  
  
This story sucks its short I think Im not sure  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing; But I would gladly marry Trowa or Heero. I don't own Mudvayne either.  
  
Summary: What if Relena was a metal gothic/punk person. That hears a song on the radio one day and makes her think of Heero. In my story is isn't Vice Foreign Minister, She just a regular teen after the war.  
  
Relena's sitting at the desk in her dorm room in college. Working on her essay paper for one of her classes.  
  
"Maybe if I turn the radio on it will help me to think"   
  
She walked over to her stereo and turn the dial until it reached a station she liked.   
  
"It's the all request hour, so call in and request your favorite song" said the DJ. "And now here is a request From Heero Yuy, for a World so Cold by Mudvayne.  
  
Relena gasped "Heero."  
  
She ran over and turned the radio up louder to listen.  
  
When passion's lost and all the trust is gone,  
  
Way too far, for way too long  
  
Children crying, cast out and neglected,  
  
Only in a world so cold, only in a world  
  
This cold  
  
Hold the hand of your best friend, look into their eyes  
  
Then watch them drift away  
  
Some might say, we've done the wrong things,  
  
For way too long, for way too long  
  
Fever inside the storm,  
  
So I'm turning away.  
  
Away from the name   
  
(Calling your names)  
  
Away from the stones   
  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us  
  
Keep your thorns   
  
'Cause I'm running away,  
  
Away from the games  
  
(Fucking head games)  
  
Away from the space  
  
(Hate this head space)  
  
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  
burning whispers, Remind me of the days,  
  
I was left alone, in a world this cold  
  
Guilty of the same things, provoked by  
  
The cause,  
  
I've left alone, in a world so cold  
  
Fever inside the storm,  
  
So I'm turning away  
  
Away from the name   
  
(Calling your names)  
  
Away from the stones   
  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us  
  
Keep your thorns   
  
'Cause I'm running away,  
  
Away from the games  
  
(Fucking head games)  
  
Away from the space  
  
(Hate this head space)  
  
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  
I'm flying, I'm flying away,  
  
Away from the names  
  
(Calling your names)  
  
Away from the games   
  
(Fucking head games)   
  
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  
Why does everyone feel like my enemy,  
  
Don't want any part of depression or  
  
Darkness, I've had enough  
  
sick and tired, bring the sun, or I'm gone,  
  
Or I'm gone  
  
I'm backing out, I'm no pawn,  
  
No mother-fucking slave to this,  
  
Never lied  
  
Never left  
  
Never lived  
  
Never loved  
  
Never lost  
  
Never hurt  
  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else  
  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about  
  
Anything  
  
Backing out, giving up, no mother-fucking   
  
Slave to this,  
  
Never lied  
  
Never left  
  
Never lived  
  
Never loved  
  
Never lost  
  
Never hurt  
  
Never worry about being me, or anyone else  
  
Not a care, no concern, don't give a shit about   
  
Anything,   
  
I need to find a darkened corner,  
  
A lightless corner,  
  
Where it's safer and calmer,  
  
I'm turning away.  
  
Away from the name   
  
(Calling your names)  
  
Away from the stones   
  
(Throw sticks and stones)  
  
'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us  
  
Keep your thorns   
  
'Cause I'm running away,  
  
Away from the games  
  
(Fucking head games)  
  
Away from the space  
  
(Hate this head space)  
  
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  
I'm flying, I'm flying away,  
  
Away from the names  
  
(Calling your names)  
  
Away from the games   
  
(Fucking head games)  
  
The circumstances of a world so cold  
  
"Oh Heero" Relena thought. "I hope he's alright, I'm going to check on him."  
  
Relena then when to her dresser and opened her drawer and put a black tank top and a pair of faded blue jeans that had holes in the knees of them, she had fifty black rubber bracelets on her wrists and her black thin leather necklace that had a silver star hanging on it. She then opened up her window up because it was after curfew she couldn't go out the door. she then jumped down from her window and looked around to see if she had been caught but she didn't see anyone around. She then began to walk to the boys dorms. She climbed up a three sets of back stairs getting to Heero's room. When she made it she looked into his window and saw him sitting here in a of old rugged baggy jeans and a black mudvayne shirt. He looked as though he was depressed and suicidal. He was sitting in front of his desk typing on his laptop, And by the looks of it he was getting worse. Relena decided that maybe she should try talking to him since after the war they hadn't talked much because she didn't want to bother him because of what all had happened.   
  
She tapped on the glass of his window and he turned his head to look and he saw her. He got up and walked over to the window and opened it to let her in. As soon as she got in completely she put her arms around his neck and hugged him. This shocked Heero and he jumped a bit in shock and then put his arms down to his side.   
  
"What are you doing here Relena?" he asked.  
  
"I heard the song you requested." she said sadly.   
  
" I didn't think anyone listened to that radio station at this college" he said kind of shocked she heard it.  
  
"Heero please don't hurt yourself" she said tightening her grip on him.  
  
Once Heero heard this he paused then broke down.  
  
"Relena I cant stand it. I have no feelings, no emotions I have no real reason to live the wars over and there's no need for the perfect soldier anymore I have no use now." he said.  
  
" That's not true Heero. Think of all the pilots, think of the people who are so thankful for you, think of me, because..... Because I need you Heero.. I need you in my life." she said as the tears started to come down her face.  
  
"You.. You need me" he said.   
  
" Yes Heero I need you" she said.  
  
"Heero, Please don't leave me in this World that's so cold" she said .  
  
"With that he put his arms around her and said.  
  
"As long as I'm still here I'll be with you in the World so cold"  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
